


One Drop (In A Cup O’erfilled With Blood)

by TheOneAndOnlyKey



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Horror AU, Jane wears light up sneakers, Murderer au, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, Why?, also, because I said so, i refer to Katherine Howard as Kate, im so sorry guys, murderer!jane, you know i had to do it to ‘em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyKey/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyKey
Summary: It would become a scandal of such portents that it outstripped even the Boleyn affair. What could make a seemingly content young woman — lucky, gifted with a second, more forgiving life — abandon all of her senses? What single incident would incite such a forbidden nature to emerge? Why did she choose to do what she was going to do?But that was the problem: it was not an isolated incident. It was just the one drop too many to overfill a brimming pool.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	One Drop (In A Cup O’erfilled With Blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChimkenNumget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/gifts).



> SO! This is my first attempt at writing a fic in the Six fandom!! It’s written in honour of ChimkenNumget’s day of liberation from the womb (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!) and was originally posted on Tumblr. But then I decided... why not? And thought I’d post it here as well and maybe continue it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! I live off of your validation!!

What made her tick was a question many would ponder in years to come.

_Wasn’t she happy? Wasn’t she docile? Wasn’t she honest?_

It would become a scandal of such portents that it outstripped even the Boleyn affair. What could make a seemingly content young woman — lucky, gifted with a second, more forgiving life — abandon all of her senses? What single incident would incite such a forbidden nature to emerge? Why did she choose to do what she was going to do?

But that was the problem: it was not an isolated incident. It was just the one drop too many to overfill a brimming pool.

Pain was no stranger to Jane. It wasn’t in her first life, why should it be in the next? Only, this time around, any open expressions of pain would be met with scorn and skepticism, rather than sympathy she had so hoped would still warm their hearts.

_At least you got to have a happy marriage, Jane._ **Catalina.**

_But this life is so much better! What are you even crying about?_ **Anne _ _.__**

_You’re being overdramatic, Jane, it’s just a cold. This isn’t the 16th century anymore._ **Anna.**

_You died of natural causes, what an utter travesty! Like... I’m sorry, but I think I had it worse._ **Kate.**

_Don’t be so ungrateful. Be thankful we even got a second life._ **Cathy.**

Each of them were guilty. Each of her so-called family.

Offhand comments. Their intentions honest but their essence cruel. Callous. Small cuts in her already injured soul: paper cuts at first, harmless, easy to ignore; but then they built, turning into gashes, present enough for her to cry herself to sleep; until eventually they grew with each word of dismissal until they were the size of sword strokes. Intolerable, indescribable pain that made every breath burn in her lungs.

So she sought a way to alleviate that pain, and found a flaming temper a far more suitable replacement. Resentment that spilled acid from her eyes in the place of tears, that had her lips curl in disdain rather than sorrow, that made her realise that they were the problem, not her. And problems needed to be fixed.

Nobody knew what made her tick. A bad day? A particularly harsh argument? A poorly worded comment?

What they would never guess was it was betrayal. Betrayal from those who deemed themselves her family. Her heart had been calcified in her first life; it had been broken in her second. And so she decided, her hands tightening their grip around the handle of her axe: _it was time for them to learn just how that feels._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst sick so... any error spotting is always appreciated!! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
